


The Four Kingdoms

by KR Grim (KR_Grim)



Category: Ougon no Taiyou | Golden Sun
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KR_Grim/pseuds/KR%20Grim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Four Kingdoms could be thrown into disarray due to the haste of the Prince of Maland's actions, and only the oft-maligned Psychics can prevent such a disaster from occurring. Meanwhile, the Four Keys are sought to release Alchemy again... but at what price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Game Hens and Letters

**Author's Note:**

> ...holy crap. This dates back to '06? Ai ya. Well, this is me writing some pairings I don't usually ship. I think I did well enough with them, and it's still a work in progress, so I've decided to finish the damn thing. Just what I need, five-year-old writing on my plate. Well, I did look through my unfinished works, and this one is one that I liked. Still do like it, as a matter of fact.

**  
Chapter I: Of Game Hens and Letters   
**

The young paladin looked over his shoulder. “If the other Knights find us here… I’m supposed to be the embodiment of the laws,” he said nervously. In his hand was the hand of a beautiful, purple-haired young woman. She pushed his brown hair away from his face. “I mean… I know you’re perhaps the only woman with whom I could never have an ordinary conversation, but… I’m a Knight of Iselm.”

“And I love you for that, Felix,” she said in reply, smiling at the young man. “I realize that if you were discovered the Princess would have you removed from office, if not killed, but… I’m glad that you risk it anyway.” She kissed him on the cheek. “But you must be getting back, Felix. I’m sure the Princess is wondering where her Knight Commander is.”

“I know, Hama, I know,” said Felix softly, “but I wanted to make sure that you and your brother were safe.” He kissed her forehead lightly, gave her hand one last squeeze, and slowly walked away. “I’ll ask my sister again if she can help me protest the King’s decision, but I still wouldn’t get my hopes up.” Hama nodded.

“I understand. Your father might be more sympathetic if he realized your position, though,” she told him. Felix shook his head as he mounted his horse.

“No, that would only make him angrier. You don’t understand how bull-stubborn our King is. Farewell for now, Miss Hama,” he said, spurring his horse toward the castle. She looked at his retreating back with some measure of sadness.

“Farewell, Lord Felix,” she returned, sighing. She then turned her back on the fading knight and headed toward her small shack in the middle of Parthenon Street. Outside the shack was a small sign of warning; it was shaped like a stylized eye, with two made-up eyes below it. _The cursed sign of the Psychics,_ she thought as she looked at its loathsome gaze. _At least it’s not as visible on my palm as it is here. I only wish I didn’t have to wear it._ She opened the door and walked into the shack.

It was outfitted like a poor man’s house; there was a beaten-up wood table, a battered and dinged oil lamp, a few chairs, and a closet filled with cleaning supplies and spare oil for the lamp, but that was almost everything. In another room, a wood-burning stove sat with a few days’ worth of wood. _I hate having to live in secret. I wish we could live in Sogar; people are more willing to associate with Psychics there. I could even open up shop if I so wished. But Felix would never leave his sister, so here I stay…_ She sighed as she looked in the small cupboard in the stove-room; there was only a small pot and a bundle of onions. _At least Ivan and Sheba make good money begging… they wear gloves so people think they’re just orphans. I hate this deception as well. Why must King John hate us so?_ She sighed as she went to the small stream behind their house to gather some water. That was the one good thing about living in a shack on Parthenon Street – the Salaris River ran behind their house.

As she walked back into the house, the front door opened. _Please don’t be some knight who claims I meddled with his wife… please be Ivan or Sheba or someone sympathetic…_ Fortunately, Ivan and Sheba stepped through, carrying a pair of plucked and cleaned miniature hens. “Ivan… Sheba… At least you’re back safe,” said Hama, walking to them and giving them each a hug. “And I see you brought a few days’ supper,” she added. “Did you have enough to get salt?”

“No, ma’am,” replied Sheba. “The price has risen again; I think that Lemuria is trying to get something from Iselm with the rise in price.” Hama sighed. “But at least we can have a feast tonight,” added Sheba helpfully. “I know these are only Sogarin game hens, but…” Hama smiled.

“Sheba, two things. First, we don’t feast. That’s not our style. Second, can’t you just call me Hama? Calling me ‘ma’am’ all the time… it makes me feel strange.” Hama shook her head. “And anyway,” she continued, “I’m not a ‘ma’am.’ Not yet, anyway.”

Ivan sighed. “Hama, it’s never going to work. Besides, I’m not sure I trust him. I mean, he’s the Knight Commander of the entire host of Iselm. He could just be stringing you along until he’s got enough against you to arrest you… and that would only spell trouble for all of us.” He placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “Trust me, things are only going to get worse if you keep involving him. Just leave him alone and we’ll be able to breathe easier.” He shook his head, handing his sister the hen. Hama took it coldly and walked off toward the kitchen.

“I hope you like onion broth, Ivan, because if you keep up your paranoid delusions about Felix that’s all you’ll be getting, even if you bring home a turkey buzzard,” she said, cutting the meat with her Jupiter Psynergy. “If you would only actually take the time to get to know him… I’m sure you’d like him.” She shook her head.

***

Felix rode into the courtyard. “Tell the Princess that the Knight Commander is here,” he said to the man waiting there. He nodded, walking off toward the castle stables. _Of course. Today’s Mintak. She’s probably out riding, even though she should be studying._ He sighed. _At least she doesn’t have a single clue._ At that moment, she came riding up.

“Felix!” she shouted as her mount came close to his. She jumped off and managed to land in front of him on his own horse. “Have you heard? I’ve got some really good news for you! Come on, let’s get inside and I’ll tell you.” She dropped off his horse, waiting impatiently for him to dismount. As soon as he’d hit the ground, she grabbed his wrist and began dragging him.

“Well, it’s good to see you today as well, but shouldn’t you be studying? What will Kraden say when he sees that you’ve been neglecting your studies?” Jenna laughed at him; Felix hadn’t expected anything different. He knew that Kraden secretly held a soft spot in his heart for the royal family of Iselm, and would always do so, up until the old man’s dying day.

“Oh, Kraden knows that I mean well. Besides, it’s important for me to get in practice riding.” She grinned as she led him through the doors. “But that’s unimportant right now. What is important is this letter I just got. Here, I’ll let you read it.” She produced from within the interior pocket of her riding vest a small letter, which she handed to him.

Felix took the letter and read it. It said:

>   
> _Dear Jenna,  
>  Isaac and I are going to be coming to Iselm for a visit. We’ll be leaving in four days, and we hope to arrive by the first of Prennin. Isaac says we should be able to get there by then if we hurry. I hope you’re doing well; I have so many questions for you. We’re bringing some gifts for you and your brother; I got you something that you’ll absolutely love, but you’ll never be able to guess what it is.  
> Father and Mother are glad I’m going to be seeing you again, and they want you to tell your parents that they’re welcome over at any time they wish. Isaac also wants me to tell you that he wants to speak with Felix about something… You know, I never know what they speak about, but it seems that Isaac always comes back looking a little troubled. You might want to talk with Felix about it, since you know how I hate to see Isaac looking down. At any rate, I hope you’re having a nice week.  
> Your friend forever,  
> Mia  
> 20 Aristae, 205 T.A._   
> 

Felix grinned as he read over the first paragraph, but as he reached the second he felt a sense of foreboding. Jenna hadn’t wanted to talk about Mia’s arrival; she wanted to talk about the talks he and Isaac had been having. As he handed the letter back to her, she said, “I’m guessing you’ve realized why I wanted to talk with you inside.” Felix nodded glumly. “Felix, I’m not accusing you of anything! I’m just wondering why you keep having these downhearted talks with Isaac. I mean, I see you walking away looking a bit down yourself. And right now you’re looking down. So what’s going on? Why are you so sad?”

 _Felix remained silent for a moment. Then, in a quiet voice, he said, “I found someone I love.” He looked at her, eyes that looked like they should be filling with tears instead of just gazing at a spot on the wall behind her._

 _“Well,” said Jenna, “isn’t that good news? I mean, it sounds like you’re preparing a dirge for this or something. Shouldn’t love be joyful?” Felix remained silent, shaking his head slightly. Jenna raised one of her eyebrows in an expression of confusion._

 _After an uncomfortable silence, Felix spoke up. “Well… she’s rather unorthodox. I’m not sure how to put this…” He placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “You see, it’s something of a forbidden love situation.” He sighed. Jenna looked at him, her expression betraying the continuing confusion. “Well… Her name’s Hama. She’s of the Unnamable.” Jenna’s eyes widened. “Yeah, I thought that’d be your reaction.”_

 _“You… One of the Unnamable… But… but… but how?” Felix shook his head. “I mean… if Father found out, you’d be expelled from the guard! Kicked out of the Royal Family! Name expunged from the records and everything… And I’d miss you, brother.” She hugged him around the middle._

 _Felix sighed. “I know. The problem is, I’ve known her for years – ever since I was a squire for Lord Perr. When I first met her… Well, it’s easy for you to say someone took your breath away, but it’s a far different thing to actually experience that sensation.” He shook his head. “I continued to meet her in secret – it became easier when I actually became a knight in my own right, because I could send my squire to do things for me, and when you made me Knight Commander… Well, then I didn’t even have to have a squire…” He shook his head. Jenna tightened her embrace._

 _“Don’t worry,” she said. “I’m sure Isaac will have a solution. He always does. And if he doesn’t know what to do, I’ll approach Father. I’m sure he’d listen to me. I’m his daughter, after all, and I am going to be the next queen.” Felix returned the hug. “Now go on and go do whatever it is you do while I’m at my afternoon lessons.” Felix laughed._

 _“Usually watching over you while you take an unscheduled ride,” he said, grinning from ear to ear. Jenna punched him lightly in the arm as she turned and walked toward her room; she always wore a men’s uniform while riding, since she claimed it was easier to move in. Kraden, however, insisted that she at least be wearing a skirt, if not a dress, when she attended his lessons – he claimed that a prospective queen should dress like an actual queen._

 _Felix turned to look out the window. _So Isaac and Mia are coming… just another reminder that they can freely express such things – or at least, they would be able to if they were Iselmic. At least Isaac will be here. I’ve wanted to practice my swordsmanship, but there’s nobody here who’s willing to practice against me. At least I’ll learn something from his visit._ He walked off to his room, pausing in the library to grab a book. _Something to do up in my chamber,_ he thought as he continued, beginning the hike up the stairs. Once he got to the chamber, however, he set the book aside and looked out the window, hoping to be the first to catch a glimpse of his friend riding across the plains from the small backwater towns of the province of Vale._


	2. Court Mages, Court Seers, and Court Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very important guests arrive in Iselm.

**Chapter II: Court Mages, Court Seers, and Court Secrets**

A tall, blue-eyed, sandy-haired man sat atop his horse and looked out over the fields. His company had left the Bilibin Mountains behind them a few days ago, and they were now looking to reach Vault as soon as possible. Next to him was a beautiful woman in a green riding dress; she looked excited. Her long blue hair cascaded over her back; it looked good with the green and white of her clothes, especially in the early morning sun. “It’s simply breathtaking, Isaac,” said the woman.

“Yes it is, Lady Amelia,” replied the sandy-haired man, looking around. His gaze kept returning to her. She turned to look at him, her blue eyes sparkling. She was laughing a little.

“Isaac, we’re alone,” she said. “You can call me Mia here.” She nudged her horse closer to his. “This morning… It’s so beautiful; I feel I could dissolve into it. Just let the sunlight flow right through my hair, let it play upon my bare skin… So much better than today would be in Lalivero…” She reached out a hand, which he took. “There it’s unbearably hot… here it’s nice and cool…”

“Almost cool enough to be a winter back in Xian…” Isaac looked at her. “Remind me to take you to Xian in the winter sometime. It’s beautiful, all the snow and the river iced over. It’s like watching the dawn on a crystal field, or watching the sunset… On most days, you can see your own breath, and you almost need to huddle close to keep warm…” He grinned mischievously. “Well, Mia?”

“Your whole family would be there – every last Flint, even the ones who married into the families of Lemuria or Maland.” She smiled up at him; he hugged her closer. They seemed content to stay upon the plain, sitting with each other upon their horses. “But it would be a nice vacation,” she said. “A very nice vacation.” She laid her head upon his shoulder.

As she lay there, Isaac heard footsteps approach in the grass. Careful not to disturb Mia, he moved a hand toward the sword at his side. However, his slow movements turned out to be for naught. A woman’s voice said, “Do not worry, Your Highness and Your Lordship. I merely come with news. Alex the Blue has awakened, and he wishes to know…” The two, shaken from their lovers’ spell, turned to face the speaker. She had purple hair, and she looked like someone who took the fashion trends in Altin quite seriously. She wore a Lemurian-style dress with extra lace at the cuffs and neckline, as well as a jade pendant obviously designed by an Iselmer.

“What does he wish us to know, Feizhi?” asked Mia, her face slightly red. She and Isaac were lightly blushing; they didn’t want too many people to know their small secret. Fortunately, Feizhi had probably already known the moment romance had kindled between them. Unfortunately, the strong-willed woman also seemed to like breaking the two apart during romantic moments.

“That he is awake and wondering what you two would like the chef to make for breakfast.” Feizhi smiled at their blushing; Isaac shook his head and thought a few unkind things toward the seer. “And I should remind you, Sir Isaac, that my role is that of chaperone. It’s merely my duty to be… Oh, now that one was uncalled for.” She just laughed, then turned back. “So… I’ll tell him that you two aren’t in need of any breakfast?”

“Of course we want breakfast,” said Mia, riding over to Feizhi. “You just… caught us off-guard. And you can tell Alex that he knows perfectly well that there’s no chef, and that it’s just the four of us on this journey.” She rode back to camp, Isaac behind her. “Although if he calls Sir Isaac a chef one more time, I’ll thwack him upside the head with my sceptre, Court Mage or no.” Isaac laughed. “He is Sir Isaac of the Xianic Flints, and he’s cooking as a favor to all of us, since he’s the only one who can. Cook, that is.”

“Well, with any degree of skill,” said Isaac. They approached camp. A grumpy-looking, blue-haired man, dressed in messy robes and wearing a sort of scowl that seemed to fit his icy blue eyes, looked at the returning three.

“Off in a little ‘exploration’ again, I take it,” he muttered, packing his cloak into a small bundle. “Why you two decide to survey the landscape at sunrise I’ll never understand, but I’m not used to having breakfast this early, I tell you I’ll be thankful once we reach Vault, proper meals served at the proper time, no need to wake up at six in the bloody morning just to hear horse-hooves, and the Iselm family castle is always stocked in plenty…” He continued to grumble a long, unbroken sentence as he straightened up his robes. “Is there going to be breakfast today, or are we marching on an empty stomach, General?” asked the man suddenly.

“Alex! Mind your manners,” said Mia, glaring at him soundly. Alex merely shrugged. “You know that Isaac’s duty is not to cook for you, but to be my guardian, a task at which he is immensely successful.” She looked at Isaac, who still sat upon his horse. “Now get your things together; we should make Vault by noon. At any rate, my promise to Jenna will be kept.”

“Yes, wouldn’t want to keep your friend ‘Jenna’ waiting, now would we, ‘Miss’ Sogar?” Alex asked sarcastically. He nevertheless packed his belongings into a satchel, which he slung over his shoulder. “Remind me to take a bath when we get to Vault; I feel disgusting.” He mounted his horse. “And remind me to get rid of the riding gear and hire us a carriage for the way back.”

“You’d be riding back alone,” said Isaac. “Or with Feizhi.” Alex shuddered; Isaac knew that to the other man it would be a fate worse than death to ride with the Seer. Isaac then looked over toward Feizhi, who was helping with the packhorses. “Besides, we don’t have time to make breakfast. I trust King John will make it up once we reach Castle Iselm. Once we’re all packed up, we ride.” The Seer accelerated her packing with the help of Lord Alex and her Psynergy. “Are we ready?” Alex mounted his horse and nodded irritably. “Then we ride,” he said. Without another word, he set his mount into motion, riding at a fairly quick pace. Mia was right behind him, trying to catch up. Feizhi followed both of them, and Alex brought up the rear, following the packhorses.

“Lot of bloody mules,” he mumbled. “I tell you, one of the most powerful men on the planet, able to command water through barely a thought, conduit of the Psynergy of the whole kingdom, and I’m playing wet-nurse to a tin soldier and a spoiled little girl.” He glared at Feizhi. “And Miss Puppeteer is watching them and me and probably half the bloody world at the same time…” He continued to grumble. Eventually, Feizhi pulled back to talk with him.

“Are you always this irritable, or is it just a case of missed breakfast?” she asked, smiling at him. He glared at her. She just continued to smile. “Such language! Did your mother ever wash your mouth out when you were a babe?” she asked. Alex just began mumbling the cursing. “Okay, okay, I get the point. You’re tired, you’re weary, and you’re looking forward to a few days’ rest. But you can’t honestly say that you didn’t expect this when you agreed to the ride.”

“I thought carriage, as any normal person would,” said Alex. “That’s the smart thing.” He glared at Mia and Isaac.

“Ah, but this is the more beautiful and romantic thing… and despite appearances, I enjoy the beautiful and romantic, and if Lord Isaac and Lady Amelia would actually just get married, I could enjoy this ride. But, of course, their courtship is forbidden until Lord Isaac has served a year as Knight Protector, which begins…” Feizhi took on a look of concentration. “In twelve days,” she said. “So until then, I get to play Miss Evil and be the chaperone.”

Meanwhile, up front, Mia had managed to catch up to Isaac. “Oh, this is wonderful!” She laughed. “The wind in my hair, the countryside rushing by as we ride for Vault…” Her voice trailed off as she turned to look at him; he seemed almost sad. “Isaac? Is something wrong?” she asked, raising a hand to his shoulder.

He took her hand and waited in silence for a few moments before answering. “Well… yes. It…” He paused, looking behind them to make sure that Alex was busy with some complaint or other. Fortunately, he and Feizhi were arguing. “Can I trust you to a court secret?”

Mia waited a moment before responding; this was obviously important. “Court secret… as in you, myself, and the Court Seer, since she keeps all the secrets?” Isaac nodded. “Very well. What’s the secret?”

“Felix… is in love. Not with the Lady Jennifer,” he added, seeing Mia’s shocked reaction, “but with one of… Well, one of his country’s seers.” At this, Mia turned slightly pale. “I know. Felix is of the Royal Family, and he’s also Knight Commander, so he has to be able to keep the law. But when he himself must avoid the law… I only hope his sister doesn’t find out. Who knows what could happen?” Mia nodded, silently hoping that Felix had lied if he’d been asked about the letter. She knew it would be a vain hope, though; Felix had a reputation for unwavering honesty.

“Yes. Let’s hope that,” she said. Isaac squeezed her hand. “But… Isaac…”

“Yes, Mia?”

“She’s Jenna, not the Lady Jennifer. Calling her that only makes her angry.” Isaac laughed at that. “I mean, suppose someone called you ‘Flint’. What would you say?”

“The same thing I say to Lord Alex whenever he calls me ‘Flint.’” He grinned, then said, “Of course, horse-nose.” He and Mia laughed hard at that. They moved their mounts closer together. “You know, Mia, we should go riding more often.”

“Of course, Isaac.” She grinned. “It’s quite nice, seeing the plains go by, riding beside you…” She squeezed his hand. “Holding your hand, seeing your face unclouded by a helm… Close enough for me to…” The two leaned toward each other, Isaac turning to face Mia. Mia was about ready to kiss Isaac when…

“Lady Amelia! Lord Alex is threatening to drown the packhorse carrying your belongings!” cried Feizhi. The two immediately pulled apart, and Mia rode back to give Alex what for. Isaac sighed; Alex and Feizhi were both adept at breaking up romance. He looked off at the plains ahead of him. Somewhere behind him, Mia had taken the scepter that her father had forced her to carry and was using it to soundly thwack Alex, but ahead of him… ahead of him lay a friend in need, and Isaac only hoped that he could help.

***

The group entered the city through the gates leading past Parthenon Street; Mia had wanted to get to the castle as quickly as possible, and, despite the lack of grandeur, this was the fastest way. They passed a pair of blond-haired children. “…Beggars,” muttered Alex. Isaac reached over and whacked him upside the head with a heavy gauntlet. “What?”

“I thought that we were supposed to be representing the Sogarin? Usually, Sogar is depicted as being kind and generous, not rude and obnoxious.” Alex shook his head. Isaac just sighed and tossed a silver crown to each of the children; their eyes widened. “Although why children are begging on the streets, I’ll never know.”

“They’re not children,” replied Feizhi, whose manner of dress was attracting more than a few stares. “The boy is fifteen, if his mind’s telling the truth. And the girl is fourteen. They just look young for their age.” She smiled. “Not that you could have known that…” She paused, watching the houses go by. “Does His Majesty the Lord John of Iselm not care about this street?”

“It’s not that; it’s who lives on it. This street’s been known for poverty and destitution,” replied Alex. “Upon our last visit, your predecessor called this street the Beggars’ Lane.” He looked at Isaac, then added, “I believe young Master Flint was a part of that entourage; if I remember correct, he was also only a Lieutenant then.”

“Knight Captain, and you purposely underrank him,” said Mia. “You know full well what rank he was, Master Jester.” Alex merely glared at her. “At any rate, he’s right; old Sarda called this the worst place to make a living, since few people lived here, and…” Her voice trailed off as she saw the house. It wasn’t really a house, but a shack, although that didn’t matter; it looked run-down and beaten-up, even more than the normal houses. A young, purple-haired woman was standing outside, sweeping off what looked like a broken-down step. Scrawled on the front of the house was a crude symbol, looking like three stylized eyes.

Feizhi stopped her horse outside the house and dismounted. She walked up to the young woman and said, “ _Yo tsyara. Ma haiye?_ ” The young woman raised an eyebrow. She then placed a hand on Feizhi’s upper arm. Isaac placed a hand near his sword, worried for the lady’s safety. Mia placed a hand on his arm. “ _Ai re? Su tsyosraha?_ ” The purple-haired woman shook her head. “ _Yo re._ ” Feizhi closed her eyes. Isaac relaxed his hand, still looking a little worried. The purple-haired young woman’s eyes widened.

“ _Ai Sogari?_ ” Feizhi nodded. “ _Sogari… ai yo syu-nii._ ” Isaac blinked.

“What are they speaking?” he asked Mia, who knew a couple of languages.

It was not, however, Mia who answered his question. “An obscure dialect of Xianic that most Seers are taught or – if extremely talented – learn innately. It was called the ‘Seeing tongue’ before Xian fell,” said Feizhi. “Now, if you don’t mind, we’re having a rather in-depth conversation here.” She turned back to the purple-haired woman. “ _Yo ha-syu-iira. Yai-syaa._ ” The two of them sat there, talking between each other at times, though they were mostly silent. After a few moments, Feizhi jumped. “ _Sya-kwo-hyu!_ ” she shouted before bowing to the young woman. “ _Iira, Hama-syokuro._ ”

The young woman bowed back. “ _Syu-iira, Yantra-syoka-Sogara-syokuriihyaa._ ” Feizhi laughed a little.

“ _Yo ai syiimo, ‘Faiszi-syokuro,’_ ” she replied. The woman laughed. Feizhi gave her a peck on the cheek and handed her a gold coin. “ _Mi ai suyani-go,_ ” she said, pressing the coin into the woman’s hand. She then mounted her horse and nodded to Sir Isaac. “If ever there was a reason to think a man wrong-headed, it would be this. This is an atrocity.”

“I’m guessing, then, that you didn’t realize the meaning of the mark?” asked Alex. “On this, at least, I agree with you. They treat them worse than the old Apojii Empire treated the class they called the _sciavra_. At least they got food and water for free, even if they had to live in destitution and work under murderous conditions.”

“How nice to see that you have some morals, though I admit that your comparison to the _sciavra_ isn’t all that off. From what she said, it does make the _sciavra_ seem positively blessed.” She shook her head. “ _Ai-ya_. Well, at least it’s not getting worse for her – though… There are some circumstances that make it especially hard on her.” She exchanged a meaningful glance with Isaac and Mia. “Still, I hope that young Hama can pull through. It would be a pity if she and her brother and pupil were forced to live like this forever.” Feizhi shook herself. “At any rate, let us go greet His Majesty and Her Royal Highness.” Mia nodded, leading the rest of them along the rest of the street.

Isaac followed her. The other two let them ride ahead again. “So… she was…” Mia nodded. “Felix told me that he’s been seeing her secretly for years. Ever since he was a squire. I think it’s been five or six years…” He shook his head. “At least. They might train knights earlier than that. Or maybe Felix was just started earlier.” Mia sighed.

“I can see why you kept looking so down after talking with him. It must’ve been hard, listening to his troubles and realizing that you don’t have half that.” Isaac nodded. “And now… now that we know who she is…”

“Felix told me she was a Seer. He failed to mention the stigma this place has attached to Seers. I only realized when I came the third time; since then I’ve been trying to figure out ways to comfort him.” Isaac sighed. “Well, at any rate, we have to look sharp for Lady Jenna. Isn’t that right, Mia?” She smiled, taking his hand from the reins and holding it.

“Only twelve days… twelve long days, but not nearly as long as Lord Felix has had.” She sighed.


End file.
